Ranma's Nightmare on Elm Street
by Chris Vegvary
Summary: Just when things seem to be going Ranma's way, something is trying to stop it. A strange man appears, trying to get Ranma to kill people for him. When Freddy Krueger begins controlling Ranma's actions, can he be stopped?


All standard legal procedures apply here. You know Ranma and friends don't belong to me and neither does the Nightmare on Elm Street title or Freddy Krueger or anyone I feel compelled to use from A Nightmare on Elm Street. This fic contains scenes of mild violence, adult language, and adult content.

Ranma's Nightmare on Elm Street   
by Chris Vegvary   


Ranma stared into the koi pond. He was grinning. He looked up to see his sister standing next to him.

Ranko: "What's going on?"

Ranma: "Nothing. I'm happy, I guess."

Ranko: "Why? Finally gonna pop the question to Akane?"

Ranma: "No, but I'm going to finally tell her how I feel about her."

Ranko: "Cool. I'm going to get something to eat. You coming?"

Ranma: "Sure."

He got up. Before he went back into the house, he turned back and looked into the koi pond. He lost his grin as he noticed his reflection wasn't his, but of a burned man in dirty red and green sweater wearing a hat and a glove with razors.

Man: "Kill for me..."

* * * * *

Ranma: "Ok, why are all the lights out?"

No one answered him. He saw the outline of a female figure. She got closer and whispered his name.

Ranma: "Akane? Is that you?"

The shape changed to a large man wearing a hat.

Man: "Kill for me!"

Ranma woke up at that instant. He was panting and sweating. He decided not to go back to sleep that night.

* * * * *

Two weeks later...

[Tendo Dojo; Sometime around 3:00 AM]

Inside the dojo, someone watched Genma as he slept. The man turned his gaze toward the room's door and started towards it. He opened it with his left hand and walked into the living room. He looked around and then headed for the stairs. He went to the first door, which said "Kasumi" on it. The man opened the door and walked in and over to Kasumi's bed and watched her momentarily. He turned around and left the room, closing the door. He went past Ranko's room and headed for the door that said "Akane" on it. The man opened the door and walked next to the bed and saw Akane sleeping, snuggled up with P-chan. There was a semi-loud clicking sound of metal. Akane stirred.

Man: (extremely deep voice) "Wake up, young girl..."

Akane stirred a little more and put her hand to her head. Her eyes opened and she saw the man.

Akane: (groggily) "What is it, Ranma?"

Ranma stood there for a moment.

Ranma: (regular voice) "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Akane closed her eyes and lay back on her side. Ranma went to pull her covers up over her shoulders with his right hand when he looked at it. He was wearing a glove with razor-sharp knives on the ends of the fingers. He pulled back his hand and stared at it for a while.

* * * * *

[Breakfast table; Next morning]

Everyone is eating except Ranma, who isn't at the table. Akane was the first to notice.

Akane: "Hey, Ranko, where's Ranma?"

Ranko looked up from her food.

Ranko: "Um...outside, I think."

Akane got up and went outside. She saw Ranma staring out into Nerima, not really focusing on anything, just looking.

Akane: "Ranma? Are you ok?"

Ranma: (continues staring) "I don't know."

Akane: "What's wrong?"

Ranma: "I've been having problems lately."

Akane: "What kind of problems?"

Ranma: "I think they're psychological. Beyond your field of expertise."

Akane: "I'm just trying to help, Ranma. If you don't want to tell me, fine. I'll go back inside and eat."

Akane turned around and started back inside.

Ranma: "Wait."

Akane stopped and looked at Ranma.

Ranma: "I'm having bad nightmares. They're getting worse each time I fall asleep. There's this guy...and he wants me to kill people. Do you remember what happened really late last night?"

Akane: (shakes her head) "No, as far as I know, I slept like the dead."

Ranma: "That's what I'm afraid of. I tried to kill you last night, Akane."

He turned to her, his face totally serious. To Akane, he was frightening just to look at.

Akane: "I think you should see Dr. Tofu. Come on, we'll go now."

* * * * *

[Dr. Tofu's office]

Dr. Tofu: "Well, as far as I can tell, Ranma, you're extremely healthy. Although, you do look like you need some sleep."

Akane: "Yeah, this is probably just nothing..."

Ranma: "Yeah. I don't even know if what happened last night wasn't just another dream."

Dr. Tofu: "What happened?"

Ranma: "Nothing special."

Akane: "We'd better get going or we'll be late for school."

As they walked Ranma once again began staring. Akane noticed but didn't bring any attention to it. Ranma stopped suddenly.

Ranma: "Ugh..."

Akane: "What's wrong now?"

Ranma: "I feel like...my stomach..."

Ranma doubled over in pain. Akane ran to his aid, but he slowly stood up straight. The look in his eyes were different.

Akane: "Are you ok?"

Ranma: "I'm fine. Come on, before we're late."

They ran the rest of the way to school. At the gate, they were confronted by Kuno. He spouted forth irrelevant poetry and Ranma cut him off in mid-sentence.

Ranma: "Cut the crap, Kuno. We don't have time for this today!"

Kuno: "How dare you insult me with your abusive language! I'll teach you some respect, Saotome!"

Kuno rushed forward with his wooden bokken towards Ranma. Ranma did a double flip over Kuno's head and landed behind him. When he landed, though, he started feeling strange again. Unfortunately, Kuno used that to his advantage and struck Ranma in the side. When Ranma hit the ground wincing in pain, as Akane watched in concern from off to the side, the events that occurred in the next few seconds seemed to go in slow motion. Ranma got up quickly, yelling, and swiped his hand three inches in front of Kuno's face. When his hand flashed past Kuno's face, there was a metal clicking sound and a quick swiping sound.

Kuno stood there for a second, a stunned look on his face. Then, four lines of blood appeared across his face and he grabbed at them, screaming. Akane rushed over to help him. She looked at Ranma.

Akane: "What did you--"

Ranma looked at his hand in shock. There was no blood. He didn't know how he did what he did to Kuno. He looked at Akane. He saw that she was truly scared and he did the only thing he could think of. He took off back towards the Tendo Dojo.

* * * * *

[Back at the Tendo Dojo]

Ranma sat in his room, wondering what he'd done. There was a knock at the door and before he could answer, Akane and Ranko stepped in. Ranma didn't turn around.

Ranko: "Ranma, what's wrong with you?"

Ranma: "Leave."

Akane: "Why? We want to help, Ranma. We even brought all our friends here. You know, to cheer you up."

Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, and Ukyou walked in.

Mousse: "Are you, uh...all right, Ranma?"

Ranma: "Dandy, Mousse. The world is my oyster."

Shampoo: "Ranma, if Shampoo can do anything to make you feel better, please ask."

Ryoga: "I know I'm supposed to hate you and take advantage of this situation...but I feel like this is something that shouldn't--COULDN'T be ignored. I'm willing to stop fighting with you and try to help you until this is all over."

Ukyou: "I say we should have a 'Ranma Cheer Up' party tonight."

Ranko: "Where?"

Akane: "How about here?"

* * * * *

Before the party, Ranma caught a quick nap. In his dream, he was in the Tendo Dojo. It was dark and silent. He figured he'd missed the party or it was called off or something. He walked into the kitchen to get some milk. He was about to open the refrigerator when he heard a faint screeching noise. He looked in the direction it came from. There was a door that he'd never seen before. He opened it and looked inside.

There was a flight of stairs leading into what appeared to be a basement. The were various tools on the wall and a bike as well. There was a shadow of a man coming towards the stairs. Ranma closed the door and put his ear to it, listening. Suddenly, the door was violent jerked from the other side. Ranma pulled as hard as he could but it was to no avail. He let go of the door and took off towards his room.

He looked back once. When he turned back to his original direction, someone grabbed him by the shirt. Ranma was scared and was about to yell for help when the man who grabbed him put a long, steel blade up to his mouth. He slammed Ranma against the wall.

Ranma: "Wh...who are you?"

Man: (extremely deep voice) "Fred Krueger's the name."

Ranma: "What do you want from me?"

Freddy: "I need you, Ranma...we got special work to do here, you and me. You've got the body..."

Freddy took off his hat and pulled the skin off the top of his head, exposing his brain, which was pumping.

Freddy: "...I've got the brain."

Fred Krueger laughed, deep and horrible.

* * * * *

Everyone Ranma knew was invited, plus others. It was a huge party all for Ranma, but Ranma went into the bathroom. Akane noticed and followed him in there.

Ranma: "Listen, I'm gonna go somewhere else...I'm not really into this. Sorry."

Akane: "Ranma, please let me help."

Ranma: "...Would you just leave me alone?"

Akane: "You're not being fair. I really want to talk to you."

Ranma: "How can you help me? I'm afraid to fall asleep. I'm afraid to stay awake. I'm going insane trying to figure what's happening to me and why."

Akane: "I'll help you. We'll stay up all night if we have to."

It was then that Ranma realized that Akane cared for him. Why else would she be willing to stay up all night with him?

Ranma: "You'd do all this for me?"

Akane: "Yes. I..."

Akane's face was bright red. She looked at the ground. Ranma lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. He moved his face closer to his as she moved hers closer to his. Akane closed her eyes and they kissed. It was the first time they had ever kissed and she didn't want it to stop.

* * * * *

Kuno was in the bathroom of the Kuno mansion. He took the bandages off his face and used a mirror to examine his earlier wounds.

Kuno: "Hmm...those herbs are helping much. By tomorrow, I shall be at full recovery."

He want back to his room, feeling tired as ever. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

* * * * *

Akane was down to just her panties now. Ranma was about to kiss her again, but he started to feel weird again. He was in immense pain. His eyes changed color from blue to green. He yelled out in a deeper voice. His right hand was shaking and there were steel blades growing out of the tips of his fingers. Akane looked worried.

Akane: "Ranma, what is it?"

Ranma's eyes changed back to blue. His voice became normal again. His hand was normal. He stared at Akane and then left the bathroom. Akane sat down and cried.

* * * * *

Kuno awakened instantly as he felt a hand cover his mouth. He looked up in surprise and saw it was Ranma. Ranma let go of him and turned on a small lamp.

Kuno: "Saotome! What is the meaning of this? Have you come to challenge me?"

Ranma: "No. I need your help, Kuno."

Kuno: "Why?"

Ranma: "I tried to kill someone."

Kuno: "You what?"

Ranma: "Only it wasn't me, see. There's something inside me. It's making me do this. It was supposed to be a dream. It happened a couple nights ago in Akane's room. And then it started to happen again in the bathroom."

Kuno: "Saotome, I have already told you that your trickery does not affect me."

Ranma: "Look, I don't care if you believe me or not!"

Kuno: "Hey, I believe you! You're having scary nightmares!"

Ranma: "No!"

Kuno just stared at him. He could tell that Ranma was being honest. It was the scared look in his eyes.

Ranma: "I don't...know."

Kuno: "Alright, Saotome. What do you want me to do?"

Ranma: "Just watch me. If I start acting weird or dreaming weird...or if I try to leave, I don't care if you have to hit me over the head, just don't let me walk out of here."

Kuno: "Understood."

Ranma: "And Kuno?"

Kuno: "Yes?"

Ranma: "Whatever you do...don't fall asleep."

Kuno nodded and Ranma laid down on a side chair. He fell asleep almost instantly.

* * * * *

[Outside, amongst the guests]

Ranko: "Great party, huh? Except for the fact that we can't seem to find Ranma."

Akane: "I don't know why he took off. I want to go find him but I don't want to leave the party."

Ranko: "Screw the party. I'll take care of everything...go find him."

Akane: "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Ranko."

Akane went inside to get dressed to go find Ranma.

* * * * *

Kuno watched Ranma for a few more minutes before getting tired himself. He turned off the lamp and laid down flat.

Kuno: "Good night, Saotome."

About five seconds later, Ranma sat up.

Ranma: "Kuno!"

Kuno bolted up.

Kuno: "What?"

Ranma: "It's starting to happen again!"

Kuno flicked the lamp back on and saw Ranma holding his stomach and looking like he was in sever pain. His right hand started shaking and he held it out in front of him. Steel blades began growing out of his fingertips. Kuno was staring in great surprise. The skin Ranma's right hand and arm started to split away, revealing a red and green striped sweater beneath. Kuno backed up towards the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't open. He twisted and turned the knob, but it didn't budge. He began to bang as hard as he could, but it wouldn't break. He looked back at Ranma...only it wasn't Ranma anymore. Ranma lay dead on the floor as another man stood in his place. He pulled a hat out of a large hole in Ranma's chest and put it on his head.

Kuno: "No! You won't take me as you did Saotome!"

Freddy: "We'll see about that, asshole!"

Freddy swiped Kuno's chest and grabbed his head. He slammed it through the door. Kuno slumped to the floor, eyes closed. Freddy laughed. Ranma stood up and looked into a large mirror. Instead of his own reflection, Freddy Krueger's was there. Ranma looked over at Kuno.

Ranma: "No...you killed him...YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED HIM!"

Freddy: (still laughing) "Are you sure?"

Ranma looked down at his hand and saw he was wearing the glove. The knives were covered in blood. He took it off and put a death grip on it.

Ranma: "And you can take this piece of SHIT!"

He flung it at the mirror, shattering it. Fred Krueger laughed still. Ranma headed for the window and opened it.

* * * * *

Akane had just put her shoes on and was going to walk out the door when it swung open and Ranma stepped through, covered in blood.

Akane: "Oh my God, Ranma, what happened?"

Ranma: "I did it. It was me. I killed him."

Akane: "What? I don't understand, who?"

Ranma: "Akane, I just killed Kuno!"

Akane: "Ranma, no...this can't be happening!"

Ranma: "It is, it is. I'm his now."

Akane: "Who?"

Ranma: "Freddy Krueger!"

Akane: "What are you talking about?"

Ranma: "You have to leave, Akane, before he takes me again!"

Akane: "No, Ranma, you're stronger than that! I won't leave you."

Ranma: "Why?"

Akane: "Because...I love you."

He looked at her. He could tell she was still scared. They sat on the couch.

Akane: "Listen, I know you can beat whatever's doing this to you."

* * * * *

Ukyou: "Hey, did...did it just get a little warmer in the koi pond?"

* * * * *

Ranma: "Oh shit...get out of here, Akane!"

Akane: "It's happening again?"

Ranma: "YES! LEAVE!"

Akane: "NO! You have to fight it!"

Ranma: "I CAN'T!"

Akane: "You can!"

He was bent over, holding his stomach. He flipped over the couch and Akane backed up against the wall. She could hear Ranma grunting and yelling.

Akane: "Ranma...?"

An evil laugh came from behind the couch and Freddy popped up.

Freddy: "He can't fight me! I'm him!"

Akane screamed and ran for the door. She tried to open it but it didn't work. Freddy chased her and cornered her. He tried to slash her but she kicked him in the face and jumped through the glass door, startling everyone outside. Ranko and Ryoga rushed to help her up. Her face was a little cut up from the glass.

Akane: "No! Where is he?"

Ranko: "Who...Ranma?"

Akane: "No..."

She looked around. Everyone was silently staring at her. Just then, Freddy jumped out of the koi pond and onto the ground. People started screaming and running for their lives. Freddy began slashing them left and right. Ryoga got everyone into a group and held them there, going out in front. Akane ran to his side, groping him.

Akane: "Don't hurt him! It's Ranma..."

Ryoga: "What? That's RANMA?"

Akane: "Don't hurt him..."

Ryoga: (to Freddy) "Ok, listen, Ranma...just take it easy...these people are your friends. Nobody else has to get hurt, right? We're here to help you."

Freddy: "Help yourself, FUCKER!"

He grabbed Ryoga by the arm and threw him into a tree. Ryoga fell over, blood pouring out of his nose.

Freddy: "You are all my children now."

Ranma's voice came out of his mouth.

Ranma: "Akane! You have to kill me!"

Akane: "I can't, I can't..."

Ranma: "I love you, Akane!"

She looked straight into his eyes. They were blue again.

Freddy: "I love you, Akane."

He looked at himself and roared.

Freddy: "No! I can't lose him!"

Freddy disappeared and so did Akane.

* * * * *

They were inside Freddy's wormhole, at the bottom. Akane looked around and saw Freddy laughing.

Freddy: "Welcome to my world, bitch."

He advanced upon her. She curled up into a ball on the ground and waited for the end. He raised his arm and was about to slash her when a hand grabbed his wrist. Freddy turned and surprisingly came face to face with Ranma.

Ranma: "No, asshole. You're in MY world."

Ranma twisted Freddy's hand. Freddy cried out and tried to force his hand into Ranma's chest. Ranma grabbed it again and twisted it into Freddy's neck, pushing all four blades into it. Freddy staggered backwards. Akane looked up and saw what was happening.

Freddy: "I'll...be...back!"

He screamed and vaporized into a flash of purple light. Ranma helped Akane to her feet.

Ranma: "We can go home now, Akane."

Akane: "But how?"

Ranma: "Jump with me."

On three, they both jumped and began rapidly floating up the wormhole.

* * * * *

Back at the party, the others were terrified still. Akane had disappeared with Freddy only moments ago. Just then, Ranma and Akane materialized out of thin air and hit the ground, hand in hand. They quickly got to their knees and hugged each other, leaving everyone pretty mystified.

* * * * *

[A month later]

Ranma sat and stared into the koi pond with a grin on his face. Akane came out and sat next to him.

Akane: "What are you doing?"

Ranma: "Just thinking. I can't believe it ended like it did."

Akane: "Yeah, and see? You didn't even kill anyone. Kuno was just unconscious."

His grin faded.

Ranma: "Yeah...but let's not talk about it. Hey, I'm hungry. Wanna go get something to eat?"

Akane: "Hold on, let me get P-chan."

Akane walked back into the house. Ranma's grin came back to him. He looked into the koi pond a moment before turning around and lost his grin again. His reflection wasn't his, but Freddy Krueger's.

Freddy: (whispering) "Kill for me..."

Ranma's eyes turned green. He smiled evilly and walked back into the house.

THE END

Author's Notes   
-----------------------------   
Even if it sucked, I just wanted to see a Ranma vs. Freddy Krueger fanfic out there. Since no one else has the guts, here it is. For those of you that have guts, no offense. You may notice that much of the dialogue was from "A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge". I did that because I like that one best. That's all, folks!

You wanna contact me? Email me at ranma_male@yahoo.com and please, no flames. I know people usually take their first flames and hang them on the walls and all and try to be mature about it, but not me. If you insult me or my work, rest assured, you will be getting a very angry and thorough insult back. Thanks for your time and thanks for reading the story.

E-mail -- ranma_male@yahoo.com


End file.
